Medusa
by LukeSkywaker278
Summary: The true story of the Greek monster Medusa.
1. Chapter 1

**Medusa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology.**

**This is just the real story of the Greek monster Medusa.**

Medusa POV

Beautiful. That is what I would explain myself as back then. I had many suiters, none of them catching my eye very much, marriage was not really in my sighs, I was young, but apparently to drunken men who need to where more clothing, that does not matter.

I am also a very faithful follower of my Goddess Athena. Which makes me a virgin for life. Well after what happened to me, I don't think anyone would want to marry me anyway.

**This was just the epilogue, that is the reason it was SUPER short. Read and Review, well there's not much to review here, but next chapter you can, lol.**


	2. Raped

**Medusa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology.**

**And so the tragedy begins.**

Medusa POV

"It was a wonderful day. It was really bright outside and everyone was happy. So I decided to thank my goddess for the beauty of the time. I threw on my most beautiful dress, and put my hair up in a neat bun.

I ran out the door into the flood of sunlight. "Hey pretty lady, did you decide to marry me yet!" Screamed a man with really unhealthy teeth, I did not even know his name. "No, hope you can wait until I lose my mind." I said calmly, I was so happy nothing could ruin this day.

As I was walking I ran into a friend. "Hello Medusa! This beautiful day, who would of thought!" I smiled. "I know, I am going to Athena's temple to thank her!" I answered. "Well I better let you be on your way! Goodbye!" She said. I just smiled, completely unaware that that would be the last smile we exchanged.

As I stepped up the stairs of the temple, I bowed my head in reverence. I, like not many other girls, was glad of my bide of chastity, no man ever caught my eye even though I was unable to marry anyway. But that is beside the point.

When I had gotten to the beautiful 40 foot statue of the goddess, I knelt, ready to embrace in thankful prayer, when footsteps came from behind me. I turned in wonder, everyone knew you were to wait if someone was already praying. But who I saw was not someone who listened to rules.

It was the god of seas, storms, and earthquakes. Poseidon. I knew that Athena despised Poseidon, but he was a god, so I knelt, quietly, waiting for him to move along. He didn't.

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him, my eyes were wild with misunderstanding. When he started to pull off my dress I knew something was wrong. I started to try to get away, but his strong arms were to much. The most horrid thought entered my only was I being raped, I was being raped in my goddesses temple.

I kicked and thrashed as he pulled all the clothes from my body, it was terrifying, being so helpless, so vulnerable. He would not let me go, it was agonizing being able to do nothing but let the man touch and kiss me.

What seemed like hours passed. When he finally let me go, walking away laughing. By that time I was completely unclothed, tear drenched and devastated. I grabbed my flat dress and pulled it over me in quickness.

Athena POV

My own temple. Almost completely ruined. My most fair and trusted maiden, had had sex in my temple. It was obviously her fault, for it is completely predictable that a god would do such a thing, and Poseidon is a god, he does what he wants. But I am a goddess, and I will get my revenge on Medusa whatever I do.

Medusa POV

Then I felt a tingle go down my spine.

**Writing about someone being raped is kind of hard, especially for a boy, so cut me some slack about the not sexy stuff. Review if you have something NICE to say.**


	3. Transformation

Medusa

Disclaimer: Ido nto own Greek mythology.

Dang, writing about this is hard, but fun! Read and Review! :)

Medusa POV

The tingle became a sting, and before I knew it I was screaming with pain. Wrinkles were taking over my soft skin, making me look more like a grandmother than I could ever image myself as.

My fingernails became long and dirty, making me shriek when they were shooting out of my fingers.

But none of that was as bad as the thing that happened next. I felt a thrash on my head, and suddenly, my beautiful long locks of hair disappeared, leaving ugly poisonous snakes in there place. I screamed, obviously thinking they would bite me, I guess on the bright side, they didn't.

The tingles left me, I knew it had taken at least 15 minutes for my transformation to take place. The screech I let out at the end was the worst than any I had ever let out. I was ugly.

Hideous for that matter. My soft skin was gone, my beautiful fingernails were so long they hurt, and my hair, oh my wonderful black hair, gone, ruined, covered in snakes.

"Who, who is that?" Said a familiar scratchy voice behind me. "I's me, Medusa." But as I turned to look at her, horror struck in her face, I saw her quickly turn to rock. "Gabrielle!"

**Ｈｏｐｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｌｉｋｅｄ　ｉｔ，　ｒｅｖｉｅｗ　ｐｌｅａｓｅ！！！**


	4. Exile

**Medusa**

**Exile**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek mythology.**

**SO sorry it took so long. Busty with wedding plans, and dealing with the fact that my wife is now pregnant, so again sorry.**

"GABRIELLE! PLEASE!" I yelled. At first I wondered what had done this, but then I realized the horrid truth.

It had been me.

I started crying, not crying, sobbing uncontrollably, I was practically hyperventilating. I had just turned hideous, and turned my best friend into a horrified looking statue.

The only thing I could not possibly understand was how I did. There was no churn in my gut, or flash or anything. I simply, _looked_ at her. Then it hit me harder than anything ever had.

It was the shear hideousness of my face, of my hair, and of my wrinkled skin. Just the look of me turned people into stone. Before I had time to weep more, I heard a voice.

"Hello, anybody in here?" Once again, I recognized the voice. It was my father.

"NO! Leave! Go away!" I screamed.

"Medusa? Honey, why? Whats wrong? Are you OK?" He asked me, he sounded so confused, but so determined.

"Dad, please leave, PLEASE! Don't look at me!" But he didn't seem to pay any attention to my pleading.

"Medusa come here now, what is wrong with you!" He ran up to me, and I guess he noticed my hair. "WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU!!!!!" He yelled loudly. My own father was afraid of me.

He was backing up now, I admit I was glad, I would never forgive myself for the death of my father. "Father, I have been punished, please, just leave." He didn't even question me any more, he ran out of the temple faster than an antelope. I fell to my knees again, and wept.

"IN HERE!" I heard his voice again.

"Henry, show us EXACTLY were!" An unfamiliar voice answered my father. _No!_ I thought. I was not upset because my dad had probably just ruined my life, I was upset because by instinct, I turned around.

**Here we are, I thank my wife for giving me ideas, and reviewers because you ae r awesome. :)**


End file.
